Blurred Lines
Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke feat. Pharell Williams & T.I. is a song featured in the chapter Twerk, Twerk, Twerk! it will be performed by Cole, Unique, Franklin, Grace and Kitty Lyrics Cole: Everybody get up (Unique: Hey) (Kitty: Hey) Everybody get up Grace: Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey (Kitty: Uh) Hey, hey, hey (Unique: Huh, huh) Cole: Turn me up If you can't hear What I'm trying to say (Unique: Girl come here) If you can't read From the same page (Unique: Hey!) Maybe I'm going deaf (Kitty: Hey, hey, hey) (Unique: Hey!) Maybe I'm going blind (Unique: Hey, hey, hey) Maybe I'm out of my mind, mind! (Unique: Hey, hey, hey) Unique: Everybody get up Cole (Franklin): OK now he was close Tried to domesticate you (Unique: Aww!) But you're an animal Baby, it's in your nature (Kitty: Meow) Just let me liberate you (Hey, hey, hey) You don't need no papers (Hey, hey, hey) That man is not your maker (Hey, hey, hey) And that's why I'm Franklin (with Grace): Gon' take a (good girl) Cole and Grace: I know you want it (Kitty: Hey!) Franklin: I know you want it Kitty and Unique: I know you want it Cole (with Franklin): You're a good (girl) Grace: Can't let it get past me (Kitty: Oh, yeah) You're far from plastic (Kitty: Alright) Talk about getting blasted Cole and Franklin (with Kitty, Unique and Grace): I hate these (Blurred lines) I know you want it (Kitty: Hey, yeah) I know you want it (Kitty: Oh, oh, yeah, yeah) I know you want it But you're a good girl (Unique: Hey) The way you grab me (Unique: Hey!) Must wanna get nasty (Unique: Hey, hey, hey!) Go ahead, get at me Kitty: Everybody get up Shake the vibe, get down, get up Do it like it hurt (Unique: Oh!) Unique: Like it hurt Franklin: What you don't like work? (Grace: Hey, hey) Cole (Franklin and Kitty): Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica It always works for me Dakota to Decatur (Uh, huh) Franklin (Cole and Grace): No more pretending (Unique: Hey, hey, hey) (Uh, huh) Cause now you winning (Unique: Hey, hey, hey) (Uh, huh) Here's our beginning (Unique: Hey, hey, hey) (Kitty: Uh, huh) Kitty: I always wanted a good girl, yeah Unique: I know you want it Franklin: I know you want it Kitty: I know you want it Franklin and Cole: You're a good girl Cole and Grace (Franklin): Can't let it get past me (Oh, yeah) You're far from plastic (Alright) Kitty: Talk about getting blasted Franklin (with Unique and Grace): I hate these (Blurred lines) Cole: Everybody get up Cole and Grace: I know you want it Cole: I know you want it Cole and Grace: I know you want it Kitty (with Unique): But you're a (Good girl) Franklin and Grace: The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty (Kitty: Hey, hey) Go ahead, get at me Grace, Cole and Franklin: I hate this blurred lines